Warrior
Viking Warrior Viking Warriors aren't stupid. They're not reckless; they're just courageous. They're not necessarily musclebound just because they're physically fit. And they can solve problems without violence, they just prefer not to. Yeah. '' Attributes: Strength/Agility '''Abilities:' 2 '''Smash After considering the various options and strategies available to you, you decide to take a big object and smash it to pieces. This defeats a warrior or smashes something '''3 '''Brawn over Brains: Play this card and do an action. If the Narrator agrees that this was incredibly stupid, it automatically succeeds unless it fits in the "No, Just No" category. '''4 '''Shrug it off: Ignore the effects of whatever attack, trap, or other hazard just hit you. '''5 Berserk Play this at the beginning of combat. You make two normal attacks for the rest of combat, but may play no cards. Out of combat, your chances of succeeding at any violent action are buffed until you do something non-violent. 6 '''Vengeance: Automatically destroy the last thing that hurt you. '''7 '''Destructive Therapy: As a warrior you are plagued by memories of battles fought, of dead companions, and of dark deeds done. You know of but one way of dealing with this inner torment: smashing stuff. After destroying an enemy, play this card as a free action and restore 2 cards. '''8 Oh No You Didn't: A lot of times people think they did things they actually didn't. Play this card as a free action remind them that whatever just happened, it didn't actually just happen. This is especially helpful when an enemy just earned a successful attack against you or an ally. 9 '''Bastion of Might: For the entirety of combat, your enemies have to draw before making an attack against you. Unless they draw a number card, their attack is wasted. '''10 Loot the Bodies: You keep what you kill! After battle, pick up an enemy corpse in each hand and run off with it. Put 4 monster cards in your hand as item cards which you can use mainly to play as fate cards. J''' Tank: For the next turn, all enemies must attack you. After they attack, they draw a card to determine if their attack hit. Only on a number card does it succeed. '''Q Powerful Display: You roar in incredible anger, making your foes shrink back. On your enemies' next turn, only number card abilities hit. If an enemy draws for anything else, it fails. K''' Killing Blow of Killing Stuff: This card allows you to kill anything with gratuitous amounts of violence. '''Ace Test of Fortitude: There is but one way to test a warrior's ability to overlook pain and discomfort, one way to test how well he can stand up to an intimidating glare and dish out an even more intimidating one, and but one single way for a warrior to know who is manliest of them all: the staring contest. Challenge another player at the table to a staring contest. The winner replenishes all fate cards.